


твоё лицо, когда дошутился

by gokuderpules



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Language, Homophobia, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Не стеби ближнего своего.
Relationships: Fukui Kensuke/Okamura Kenichi
Kudos: 16





	твоё лицо, когда дошутился

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Написано по "диалогам" моего же авторства:  
> https://pp.vk.me/c626219/v626219830/962d/Vcz7TCTtKsA.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c626219/v626219830/9637/68OiXg6gQBs.jpg

Где-то позади всё ещё хрипели усиленные динамиками гитарные риффы — в актовом зале для приглашённых на свадьбу изо всех сил надрывались джейрокеры средней степени дерьмовости. Возможно, они считали, что чем сильнее они будут орать и чем громче играть, тем вероятнее зрители поверят, что они вложили в пение всю душу, сжалятся и дадут на чай. Впрочем, Фукуи было всё равно, что они там думают. Хоть не попса, и на том спасибо — Мурасакибара, с его светлой головушкой и музыкальным вкусом больного ублюдка, мог бы пригласить на свадьбу кого угодно, и гости на этот раз ещё легко отделались.

Что на свадьбе было действительно на высоте, за что Мурасакибаре действительно стоило отдать должное, — так это еда и алкоголь. На столе было практически всё, от банального сакэ до коктейлей с названиями вроде «двойной взрывной шоколадно-ванильный лонг-айленд-Беллини на пляже», от простеньких вагаси до, чёрт возьми, дефлопе с семечками кациуса, — и, что самое отвратное, всё это было вкусным и всего это было много. Поэтому во время всех торжественных церемоний гости, по большей части, были заняты весьма интеллектуальным делом — жрали, жрали много и бесконтрольно, и Фукуи, к его вящему стыду, был одним из первых в их рядах. И именно поэтому ему пришлось на время покинуть веселье, принеся его в жертву внезапно возникшему живейшему интересу в смысле уборной.

Когда Фукуи благополучно облегчил душу и желудочно-кишечный тракт, мир вокруг него вновь обрёл контуры и заиграл яркими красками, позволяя отличить дверь от писсуаров, а писсуары — от человека, рыдавшего возле дверного косяка (изначально Кенсуке принял его за ведро для салфеток и даже удивился, зачем здесь такое большое и стрёмное ведро для салфеток). Человек сидел, уткнувшись носом в коленки, тихо всхлипывая и что-то бормоча под нос, и голос его почему-то показался нетрезвому Фукуи на удивление знакомым.

Впоследствии он утверждал, что всему виной был подбородок. Точнее, тот факт, что главный опознавательный знак Окамуры Кеничи было не разглядеть за всё теми же коленями.

Фукуи был, в сущности, добрым малым. Когда он был маленьким, он постоянно подкармливал котят варёным брокколи (и нет, собственная неприязнь к варёному брокколи здесь была вот вообще ни при чём). И надо же было такому случиться, что остатки былой доброты вдруг ударили ему в голову вместе с выпитым, заставив опуститься на корточки рядом с бывшим сокомандником и спросить:

— Эй, Кеничи, ты чего? Тебя кто-то обидел?

— Пидоры, — провыл Окамура, поднимая на него красные, как у кролика, заплаканные глаза.

— Кто? — пожелал уточнить Фукуи. Окамура горько покачал головой:

— Да все пидоры…

С учётом того, что они сейчас присутствовали на гейской свадьбе, и многие из приглашённых также были соответствующей ориентации, поспорить с Окамурой было сложно.

— Меня окружают пидоры, — развил свою мысль Окамура, видимо, найдя в лице Фукуи благодарную аудиторию. — Наседают со всех сторон, медленно сжимая кольцо. Сначала Химуро… но он ладно, в нём я пидора со школы подозревал. Потом они начали появляться в командах соперников, господи, Фукуи, я играл против пидоров! — Он театрально возвысил голос, словно политик на трибуне (если, конечно, на трибуне можно было выступать сидя на кортах и зарёванным). — Ещё и эта свадьба сегодня… Я думал, что уж Мурасакибара-то хотя бы асексуал, но и он тоже, из этих, из заднеприводных…

Окамура с ощутимым трудом поднялся на ноги, воображая себя едва ли не Лениным на броневике, и, положа руку на сердце, заговорил таким тоном, будто убеждал в своей правоте миллионную толпу. По-видимому, Фукуи был единственным в этой миллионной толпе, кто принадлежал (хотя бы по праву рождения) к роду Homo — остальной контингент составляли обитавшие в этом туалете микробы, которых, разумеется, живо интересовали окамурские гомофобные страдания.

— Нет, я ничего не говорю, пусть ебут друг друга в задницы сколько хотят, — вдохновенно вещал Кеничи, — только пожалуйста, не обращайте меня, человека, который уже почти тридцать лет гетеросексуал и не собирается сходить с праведного пути, в свою радужную секту. Омен! — И вскинул руки кверху, ожидая оваций от упомянутых микроорганизмов.

Фукуи был впечатлён. Нет, серьёзно, он и не подозревал, что в этом парне с квадратным подбородком может скрываться такой драматический талант. Остаться равнодушным к такой тираде было выше его человеческих сил — а Фукуи Кенсуке был всего лишь человеком, и притом, человеком нетрезвым.

Микробам, наверное, было проще сохранить нейтралитет.

Фукуи вспомнил, как в детстве плакал над кончиной Добби, и вполне натурально всхлипнул.

— Кеничи, — заговорил он дрожащим голосом, — боже, Кеничи, ты… Ты рвёшь мне сердце…

Взгляд Окамуры можно было бы снять на камеру и использовать как мем. Жаль, Фукуи не сообразил.

— Что?..

— Боже, это слишком жестоко, — затараторил Фукуи, стыдливо отводя взгляд и краснея, словно перебравший алкоголя мужик или пишущая любовное письмо девица, — ты лишил меня последнего шанса сказать тебе…

— Что сказать? — Окамура широко распахнул глаза, внимая каждому его слову, словно Фукуи Кенсуке был какой-то современной реинкарнацией дельфийского оракула.

Парень опустил глаза.

— Кеничи… — Его распирало изнутри от смеха, но со стороны казалось, будто его голос звучит сдавленным от волнения. — Кеничи, ты такой…

— Какой? — заворожённо прошептал Окамура.

Из-под белесых ресниц Фукуи по щеке покатилась послушная слеза.

— Красивый…

Окамура испуганно отпрянул. Пересохшие губы едва-едва слушались его, сердце колотилось так, что даже Фукуи было слышно — впрочем, у самого Фукуи оно билось ещё сильнее от клокочущего внутри смеха.

— Кенсуке… — прошептал Окамура. На тёмных глазах вновь выступили слёзы.

Фукуи отвернулся и закрыл лицо руками, не в силах смотреть на это и сохранять серьёзное лицо.

— Нет, нет, ничего не говори, — прогудел он, давясь от смеха. — Я уйду из твоей жизни, я не буду тебе досаждать.

— Кенсуке, — повторил Окамура, осторожно трогая его за плечо. Фукуи дёрнул плечом, пытаясь сбросить его огромную неуклюжую ладонь.

— Нет, это твой выбор, и я не имею право осуждать его, — он вырвался из цепкой хватки и вновь повернулся к Окамуре. Лицо его выражало всемирную скорбь, на этот раз — по Боромиру.

— Прощай, Кеничи, — прошептал он и метнулся к выходу. Сегодня Фукуи определённо был в ударе.

Вот только прыть бывшего капитана Йосен он явно недооценил.

Сильные волосатые руки сомкнулись на его талии.

— Кенсуке, — заговорил Окамура, дыша перегаром в его плечо, — послушай… Послушай, я не люблю пидоров, но ты… ты совсем другой…

Мозг Фукуи затрещал, словно внутри черепной коробки произошёл ядерный взрыв, и в получившемся хаосе лишь одна мысль звучала отчётливо и громко, как пожарная сирена:

«ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!!»

— Знаешь, — Окамура прижимал его к своей груди крепко до удушья, пресекая все попытки вырваться из железных объятий, — когда ты сказал мне, я вдруг почувствовал… будто у меня на душе всё потеплело…

К внутреннему воплю «ТВОЮ МАТЬ» постепенно начали прибавляться и другие образцы японской обсценной лексики.

— Кенсуке, — Окамура развернул Фукуи к себе и приблизил его искажённое ужасом лицо к своему, — я согласен… Давай поженимся?!

От истеричного вопля Фукуи угрожающе зазвенело оконное стекло, а ведущие контртеноры мира разом поседели от зависти.

— ЧТО?!!!

Окамура непонимающе захлопал глазами, но выпускать бывшего сокомандника из объятий не спешил.

— Что? — тупо переспросил он.

— Блять… Господи, Окамура, я же пошутил! Понимаешь, по-шу-тил!!! — кричал Фукуи, пытаясь достучаться до его замутнённых алкоголем мозгов, но было бесполезно. Всё, что ему теперь оставалось — это смириться со своей судьбой в качестве долгожданной избранницы Окамуры Кеничи.

— Дошутился, — резюмировал проходивший мимо Мурасакибара, доедая фисташковое мороженое.


End file.
